


I Wanna Kiss You (but I want it too much)

by Mercury32



Category: Doom (2005)
Genre: F/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 19:24:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2162217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercury32/pseuds/Mercury32
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Tell me you didn't let a fine lookin piece of ass like that get away from you Reaper.”</p><p>“She's my sister.” He can't bring himself to deny it, but his voice is hard. There's a very clear warning 'Keep your hands to yourself.' Not just for Duke, for himself as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wanna Kiss You (but I want it too much)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CatherineWinner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatherineWinner/gifts).



> who spotted my slightly hysterical tags on a tumblr post and immediately requested fic.

Even before he hears Sarge cutting off Portman's sleazy attempt at a pick up line, John knows that Samantha is approaching. It's not 'twin sense' - it's the way the skin on his forearms tingles, the tug in his gut and the almost irresistible urge to to turn towards her. 

The moment she comes into view, he's fighting his instincts. His fingers are twitching with the need to hold her, to see if the curve of her hip still fits into the palm of his hand, if her forehead still tucks perfectly into his neck. Like a jigsaw puzzle, she'd observed once, made to fit together. 

There'll be time to find out. He promises himself. He'll make the goddamn time. All he needs is five minutes and as long as they're careful, nobody will ever know.

“Hello John.” She's nervous and he's glad because now he knows that she's as rattled by him as he is by her. No matter what Sam might say now John can be sure that she's not as indifferent as she'd like to pretend. 

“Hello Samantha.” And jesus he sounds cold but he's burning for her. All he wants to do is pin her against the wall and kiss her till his head spins and that's out of the question right now. Maybe he should've taken the damn leave. It's going to be hard enough knowing they're in the same place at the same time after so long, but if Sam is actually tagging along on this.... there's a good chance it won't end well.. 

“Sarge this mission is a Code Red, we really don't have room for passengers.” Her being a part of this is a bad idea for more than one reason. He'll be in the thick of it, where the danger is and that's exactly where he doesn't want her to be and now just because John knows that he'd throw the rest of the squad under the bus to save Samantha and he wouldn't think twice about it

She takes it as an insult and then as a challenge which John very quickly loses. He's not sure if he's grateful that he'll get to spend time with her or pissed off. Either way, this mission is already very close to being his own personal hell and they're not even close to figuring out what the threat even is, let alone how bad the situation could be. 

“Are we finally done here? Because I have a job to do.” Samantha turns and walks away, ending the discussion before John can lose his temper with her. 

“You chose this Reaper.” Sarge reminds him on cue. “Is this gonna spoil my day?” 

“No sir.” He makes it sound as sincere as possible. It's not like he can give Sarge any other answer. , his tone makes it clear that he won't hesitate to ream John a new one for letting a bit of sibling rivalry get in the way of doing his job. 

A bit of sibling rivalry. What a fucking joke. 

“Tell me you didn't let a fine lookin piece of ass like that get away from you Reaper.” Duke chimes in. 

Every instinct is screaming at him to say yes, to stake his claim, to tell Duke to back the fuck off, that Sam is spoken for. But he can't. Because he did let her get away and there hasn't been a day go by since where he hasn't regretted it and wished that things between them were different. 

“She's my sister.” He can't bring himself to deny it, but his voice is hard. There's a very clear warning 'Keep your hands to yourself.' Not just for Duke, for himself as well. Here and now, most of all he needs to keep hold of his self control, but if Duke lays a hand on Sam then John will break that hand. 

He can do this, he tells himself, pretending he's not watching her closely and committing every move, every word to memory. She hasn't so much as glanced back at him and it gives him hope. Sam had always had the stronger self restraint and put up a very good show of ignoring him when she didn't want to deal with whatever he was doing. Suddenly, he wants nothing more than to break that control into tiny little pieces. 

He keeps his eyes down when they stop at the door to the airlock, not wanting anyone to see the need that he's certain must be obvious. When the lab monkey shares the recording though, he can't help but look up. He's not sure if Sam can't hide her fear or if she's not even trying, but his gut twists unpleasantly all the same and he promises her silently that he'll get her through this, no matter what it takes. She looks away and just like that, she's back to ignoring him. 

By the time they enter the airlock, John's putting up a decent front as well. He's never been more aware of her, never wanted her so much and he's annoyed with himself for not being able to keep a tighter lock on his emotions and reacting like a horny teen. 

“Reaper, keep Dr Grimm here safe on her salvage op.” 

For a split second, he thinks Sarge is joking. As soon as John realises he's serious, he glances involuntarily at Sam, just as she shoots him a look. He reads the combination of awareness and anxiety in her as they make eye contact and she turns away quickly as though trying to hide it from him. That, coupled with the nervous swallow makes one thing very clear. 

He's completely and utterly fucked.


End file.
